Tokoha Anjou/Data
Deck G Season 1 Tokoha uses a Neo Nectar deck that focuses on gaining benefits from having multiple units with the same name on her field. Her ace is Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha. The focus is to gather units through her G-units and Ahsha's effects as well as Knight of Transience units to fill up the field if her hand is low on cards. Tokoha uses a new deck during nationals. She has another unit, Sacred Tree Dragon, Jingle Flower Dragon, but is unknown why she has it in her deck instead of her G units deck. This deck runs without cards like Knight of Transience, Marehope, but has called many copies of Budding Maiden, Diane from her deck, and she has many copies of Maiden of Gladiolus in her deck, boosting her formation. After going through a few fights with her brother and finally winning against him, Tokoha received Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha from him and changed her deck. The deck focuses to use Arborea, Ozu and Ahsha to gather units like Pia and Cela to prepare for the final blow with Dream-weaving Ranunculus, Ahsha and the Pias' skills to power themselves up with massive attack power. She will also use Jingle Flower to power up all her units after gathering as much of one unit to force the opponent to dwindle down their hand of units, like Perfect Guards, so that she can finish with Pia and Ahsha combination. G Season 2 She uses a new deck that she built with Misaki, focused on the new skill Bloom and the abilities of her new G unit, Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha. During her rematch against Misaki she uses a new deck focused on powering up rearguards with Bloom and the skills of other units. She also has a G Guardian. G Season 3 In Season 3, Tokoha's deck continues to focus on Bloom and gains more units with the ability, as well as a new G Unit, Flower Princess of Balmy Breeze, Ilmatar. NEXT In NEXT, Tokoha's deck still focuses on Bloom, including her new ace Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha and new G-Unit Flower Princess of Beautiful Winter, Inverno. Later her deck changes, focusing on the skills of Governing Flower Princess, Selfina to grant a major power boost to her formation. G Season 5 For her fight against Dumjid, her deck changes once more. She uses more units with the Bloom ability, along with her new ace Ranunculus of Phantasmic Blue, Ahsha, which can call Bloom units from the deck, and a new G unit Flower Princess of Four Seasons, Velhemina, which can call two more Bloom units from the deck when it attacks and triggering multiple Blooms. G Manga Tokoha's Neo Nectar Ahsha deck Quotes *(JP): Generation Zone... release! Now, show me my blossoming, brilliant future! Stride Generation! *(JP): Generation Zone... release! Now is the time to bloom! Accept the light of the future that spins out! Stride Generation! Dream-weaving Ranunculus, Ahsha! *(JP): Come from the future and defend me! Generation Guard! *(JP): Blossom into a new future! Flower Maiden of Searing Heart, Ahsha! *(EN): Majestic flower bud, now is the time to blossom! I ride Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha! *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! Bloom with pride, and accept the light of the future! Now, Generation Stride! *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! Come from the future, protect and guide me! Generation Guard! Sacred Tree Dragon, Rain Breath Dragon! *(EN): Into the future! Forward! Generation Stride! Battles Category:Character Data